


《the Vase》

by raojia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardverse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.黑桃KQ+男性可生子大背景，但本质只是个有点点黑的政治联姻+勾心斗角前提下的PWP2.有性无爱，还有诡异的道具play，如果你要说是婚内rape也没啥问题3.我流OOC，慎





	《the Vase》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.黑桃KQ+男性可生子大背景，但本质只是个有点点黑的政治联姻+勾心斗角前提下的PWP   
2.有性无爱，还有诡异的道具play，如果你要说是婚内rape也没啥问题   
3.我流OOC，慎

墨水洒金，信纸烫银，簇新的鹅管笔不断在纸面划出纤长流利的语句。黑桃国王后的家书有明面上的定额限制，一如既往地伤亚瑟的脑筋。 

先是柯克兰家暗中扶持的小贵族终于获得了议会席位，再是海军高层中似乎有眼线存在，偏这个节骨眼上首都港口又出事端，国王陛下亲自要求斯科特前来处理——哦哦，斯科特，亚瑟头痛的想着，他的长兄和国王陛下，还真说不上哪个更让他糟心。 

这样想着，他又在原本已经结尾的信上补了半句：此外，告诉斯科特，不要真的把国王当个傻子，我知道他心里就是这么想的，阿尔弗雷德难应付的很，即使乍看上去他就是个被议会操控的傀儡，但是仔细想想，所有的政策里只有他和他的支持者永远获益。 

写完这句之后他咬了咬唇，把一些不太好的回忆晃出脑海，魔法隐去少许字句，烛光炼化玫瑰色的火漆，然而就在他将蜡勺从火焰上取下的瞬间他的脸色白了——他的印章不见了。 

明明各色印章正在他手边完整圆滑的排成一列，但唯独他要用的那枚不见了。 

“是丢东西了吗，我的王后陛下？”黑桃国王年轻的声音从门口传来，亚瑟的第一反应就是慌张，然而多年来的贵族教养迫使他快速的稳定了心神——反正阿尔弗雷德并不会魔法不是吗，但是当他一边怀着这样的念头僵硬的转过身去的时候，灯火下他的脸色一定还是苍白的可怕。 

“你都在说些什么啊阿尔，”他轻笑道，“我只是在睡前再看会书罢了，你说丢了东西，总不能是我下午在花园里的时候忘了送你玫瑰花吧？” 

亚瑟说着，很自然的将手边的书本压上信笺，起身走向门边的阿尔弗雷德，黑桃国王正装未褪，深蓝色的大衣更衬他肩宽腿长，怀表在他的口袋里轻声走着，像某种糟糕透顶的预兆。 

我一定是要神经过敏了，亚瑟想着，怀表走针的声音怎么可能那么大。 

“如果你再不回来的话，我原本也要睡了。” 

“是吗？”国王似笑非笑的看着亚瑟，看着柯克兰这海权贵族家最小的儿子，他被选定的唯一伴侣，他名义上的王后陛下。 

“当然是了，不然我能干什么？”亚瑟刻意得偏过头，“你又以为我在干什么？” 

“写信吧，大概。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，脱下外套丢上地板，在亚瑟看清之前，他丢失的印章就在阿尔弗雷德的掌心重新出现，“我是在你枕边捡到的这个，你不该是个连豌豆都难以容忍的人嘛？” 

那绝对是谎话，亚瑟想着，他的火漆章从不乱放，更别说落在枕边，说真的，枕边，阿尔弗雷德怎么会想出这么拙劣的谎言？ 

“你记错了吧亲爱的，我可没有在床上办公的爱好，”他说着，把一绺垂落的发丝并到耳后，“偷拿别人的东西可不是好习惯啊。” 

“这真是严重的指控不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑着，无视了亚瑟摊开的手，反而将印章重新收入衣袋，“不如我们换个话题？” 

“你想谈什么。”亚瑟在灯色下微微眯眼，阿尔弗雷德绝对又知道了些什么，但是他不说，他不问，某种不知名的紧张感从亚瑟的尾椎骨往上撩起，从脊髓烧灼到心，那是危机感带来的战栗，也是兴奋感带来的激情，他不适的眯起了眼睛。 

“你真的想听？” 

焦躁的感觉一旦泛上就涌不下去，亚瑟烦闷的走向书桌，将手撑在上面看向阿尔弗雷德，他的国王眼眸澄澈如无知幼童，只有足够熟悉的人才能辨出晦暗不明的狂风骤雨。 

“议会……” 

“议会……” 

他俩同时开口，阿尔弗雷德笑了，而亚瑟皱了皱眉，做了个请的手势，于是他就听到了那个假托成他人所说的胁迫式命令，“议会希望我们早点要个孩子。” 

即使没有镜子，亚瑟也能清楚的感觉到自己的脸色正因受辱发红，阿尔弗雷德是故意的，但是他有权也有手段，政治联姻里，子嗣永远是那些貌合神离的人们最大的难题。 

“怎么，您不方便么，我的王后？”他在王后上下了重音。 

亚瑟苍白着脸摇了摇头，手指堪堪停在衣扣附近，他清楚自己的僵硬有些过分了，指尖的颤抖应当也是，然而在他的每一个细胞与每一根头发都在尖叫着不情愿的时候，他要怎样才能做到更好？ 

阿尔弗雷德显然很清楚他的难处，甚至带着笑着走到了他的面前，当国王的手指擦过他的脖颈的时候的时候亚瑟忍不住倒抽了一口冷气，如果他是只猫的话，那么这会儿一定已经炸起了全身的细毛。 

国王借他的怪力抱亚瑟上桌，比起对人更像是对菜，他的腿卡进亚瑟微微分开的腿间，即使隔着数层布料也依然带着令人战栗的灼热。亚瑟的手指顿在了国王的衣领，有什么他极度抗拒的事情就要发生了，但是他却无能为力。 

解开衣扣，露出锁骨与肩膀，摘下配饰，让诱人的躯体变得精光，阿尔弗雷德能清楚的感知到他的每一个动作在亚瑟身上带来的影响，他的王后在他的视线以外从未停止过那些惹人生厌的小动作，甚至在他的视线内也不会停止，但是所有这些都更加重了他掌控与羞辱的欲望，即使哪怕床笫之间他的王后也学不会不反抗。 

真是永不乖顺的骄傲小鸟。 

亚瑟的手勉强的抓握住书桌的边沿，他开始隐约的后悔起了自己先前走向书桌的选择，即使这是必然发生的事情，但床也总还是比书桌要好上太多，在墨水瓶、稿纸堆和硬壳书里交媾？他亚瑟•柯克兰可从没这种嗜好。他压抑着喘息，靠意志力克制住所有动弹和回应的欲望，即使衣衫被拉下肩膀，即使阿尔弗雷德的手指正拂过他的乳尖，即使他的裤子也已经被尽数扯下，即使他已不着寸缕，而阿尔弗雷德却甚至还没脱下马甲。 

那显然又是国王陛下折辱他的手段。 

亚瑟咬着牙不肯出声，面色却绯红的可以，他的国王显然不喜欢他死气沉沉的反应，更何况他的手指已经在桌沿抓到了泛白。 

“我不记得你在议政的时候也这么无趣啊亚瑟，你的哥哥就快来了，你也不想摆着苦瓜脸去见他吧？”阿尔弗雷德说着，仿佛一个寻常的体贴丈夫，然而他的手却用力的一根根抠开了亚瑟扒着桌沿的手指握在掌中，而另一只手却，拿出了他的印章。 

亚瑟的眼睛瞪大了。 

金属的章头触感冰凉，甫一接触就在细腻的皮肤上带出了猛烈的颤抖，亚瑟这会儿是真的感受到了些许惊慌，他努力的扭着腰想往后退，即使会撞翻东西他也全不在乎，然而阿尔弗雷德扣死了他纤细的腰肢，在他开始叫骂之前就将印章狠狠的印在了他的身上。 

那是濒临心口的位置。 

亚瑟在他的手下挣扎，意图阻止那冰冷的印章在他的身上肆虐，然而阿尔弗雷德很好的掌控住了他所有的动作，无论他朝哪里躲，他都无法躲开那枚印章，那代表着他家族的印章，冰冷的触感滑过他的心口，滑过他的乳尖，滑过他的腰腹与半勃的性器，阿尔弗雷德的力道太大，以至于那些凹凸的纹样仿佛要在他身体的每一处都留下刻痕，冰凉的金属面渐渐得沾染上了他的体温，然而羞辱感却更如浪潮般向他翻涌。阿尔弗雷德甚至还没真的用自己的手碰他一下。 

愤怒的感觉渐渐超过了羞耻，他开始疯狂的叫骂出声，甚至用上了他从远洋的水手间学来的低劣词语，他想激怒阿尔弗雷德，却已经不是为了赢，他只是不想自己看上去如此惹人怜悯。 

突然间国王的指甲掐进了他的乳尖，疼痛迫使他中断了咒骂，国王不留情面的按压着那一处小小的软肉，在亚瑟咬着牙阻止自己尖叫的时候慢条斯理的问道，“你在语言上的博学多才真让我大开眼界。” 

“不过，”他说着，一把将亚瑟平按在桌上，各式纸张散落一地，书角磕痛了他的脊梁，“我也一样有能让你大开眼界的东西不是么。” 

圆滑的木质触到了他的后穴。 

如果亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的了解还不够深刻，那么他或许会觉得在印章上提前抹好润滑是这位国王陛下仅存的良心，然而一年的时间早就够他了解清楚对方的秉性，那根本就是出于折辱他的目的。 

当那木柄真的挤进他的后穴的时候他爆发出了一阵近乎癫狂的咒骂，而阿尔弗雷德居然还就真的等着他消停，直到亚瑟最终把自己的嗓子都骂哑了之后他才开始旋转那枚印章，打过蜡的木柄此刻在他的后穴当中仿佛天生就是某种绝佳的自慰器具，圆润的木柄上粗下细，中部靠下却又额外凸起一圈，那些细腻的刻纹紧贴着他的肠壁缠绵，不出三分钟就逼出了他满额的冷汗。 

“现在还要嘴硬嘛，亚瑟？” 

阿尔弗雷德喊了他的名字。 

直到这一刻亚瑟才意识到自己已经完全勃起了，他的性器高翘着，前液流出，后穴在阿尔弗雷德拔出印章的时候发出了响亮的水声，脊背上的疼痛后知后觉的唤醒其余感官，酥麻痛痒，在他的肉体之内开成恶兆般不详的鲜花。 

阿尔弗雷德甚至还是没有脱下他的马甲。 

“哈啊。”亚瑟不得不喘息着平复自己的心情，他深知最糟的事情还都没有到来，阿尔弗雷德不是对他慈悲，他只是热衷猎物临死前最后的挣扎，实打实的恶趣味。 

这样想着，他竟然还能露出一个笑容。 

“那么，您还有什么要‘恩赐’于我，我的陛下？” 

阿尔弗雷德也对他回以微笑。 

他的指尖擦过亚瑟的喉结和先前因他的凌虐而显出红肿的乳尖，他的王后一向敏感的很，哪怕他几乎没碰他一根指头都会在这数下的撩拨中变得满身绯红。他的手掌按过了亚瑟的胸，然后是纤细紧致的腰腹，紧跟着他以近乎爱怜般的动作握紧了亚瑟的性器，力道却大的几乎要把亚瑟握软，他一边解下自己的裤子一边在亚瑟的尖叫中问道，“我的王后啊，你在怕些什么？” 

亚瑟却已经没法回答他了。 

阿尔弗雷德在插入的瞬间就开始了动作，抽插的节奏激烈到整张桌子都在晃荡，亚瑟的身体不断的撞到各式各样的东西，墨水瓶碎掉了，染脏了信纸，精装书摔落了，摔折了扉页，他的身体一定因为这份粗暴而磕出了青紫，但是性爱间的快感却夺去了他在意这些的神志。 

而这就是他最痛恨的一点了，即使他再怎样否认，他也还是会因阿尔弗雷德燃起最强烈也最原始的欲望。 

他紧紧的抓着桌沿以防自己被操开太远，却又因为脱力而只能任由对方肆意侵占，令人晕眩的快感传进了大脑，彻底占全了他所有的感官，但是肩颈与桌面的摩擦却又带来灼痛般的热量，他想大叫、尖叫甚至哭叫，只是自尊还不允许他屈服放下。 

阿尔弗雷德俯下了身，手却将他的腿拉的更开，他的牙齿咬过他的嘴唇，几乎要留下血痕般用力，亚瑟尝到咸腥的味道，或许他真的流血了也说不定。如果他真的流了血，亚瑟想着，那么这张带着血的唇便又开始游走于他的身体，游走于他的喉结，锁骨和胸膛，他因快感而凸起的乳尖被吞进别人的唇舌，在别人的唇齿之间颤抖挺立，他想挣扎，想动弹，想把自己更深的送上前去，送给那张嘴，送给那根阴茎。 

但他不可以。 

他知道自己现在混乱一片的模样有多糟糕，他也知道自己一定已经落下了泪水，他在快感和耻辱的挟持下淫荡的如同一个妓子，但是他的国王，他的丈夫，他的陛下，他那正践行自己与生俱来的权力的伴侣阿尔弗雷德，他那正让自己的手和嘴唇游走他身上各处的阿尔弗雷德，他衣服上的勋章却仿佛还能割伤他的皮肤。 

阿尔弗雷德穿着自己几乎全套的官方服饰操他，甚至不乐意脱下马甲。 

他的手突然停在了他的颈间。 

亚瑟已经就快射精了，但阿尔弗雷德动作生生制止了他所有的欲望，他深知年轻的国王正在践行对他的权力，通过插入，通过性，通过掌控他的性，来掌控他的心。 

他开始感到窒息。 

仍还激烈的抽插之间他无助的拍打着阿尔弗雷德停在他颈间的手臂，然而力道却极其微弱，他想抓他，掐他，狠狠的拽下那双手，但是他的体力在之前的一切中已经消耗光了，现在只剩下一点，不够他用来抗争到底。他的腿在空中胡乱的蹬着，像是某种濒死却又不甘的鱼，他不知道阿尔弗雷德还想从他身上谋取什么，更不知道他现在还能给他什么，那双蓝色的眼睛此刻蔚蓝如最宽阔也最狂暴的大海，足够他一头溺死也还忘记呼喊救命。 

他可能真的会在这里荒唐的死于窒息。 

但是下一秒，阿尔弗雷德终于松开了手臂。 

他在失而复得的空气里颤抖，肺袋因为不适而感到疼痛，他在咳嗽，在抽搐，后穴因这一切痛苦和刺激而疯狂收紧。 

然而阿尔弗雷德却只是望着他这幅狼狈的样子，在他无法自抑的因他的顶弄而哭叫出声的时候在他耳边低语，他说的是…… 

亚瑟的眼睛又一次瞪大了。 

阿尔弗雷德的声音从来感性，絮语之时柔和如吟咏赞歌，然而他刚刚在亚瑟耳边说的却是被包裹成情话的毒药，足够让每一个亲耳听闻的生命万劫不复。 

他说亚瑟，我想要…… 

他能想要什么？ 

他想要的从不是他，甚至不是一位王后，不是一位伴侣，他想要的，他想要的…… 

是一只花瓶。 

他忍不住又战栗了起来。 

他听见花瓶迸碎的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是……一篇很不健全的东西orz，全文4500+，以上。


End file.
